


Not 'Un Grande Amore'

by Dard_E_Disco



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Elisabeth Das Musical - Takarazuka (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dard_E_Disco/pseuds/Dard_E_Disco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luigi and Death have a moment after Rudolf's funeral. Mostly based on the 2014 Takarazuka production, but is not specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not 'Un Grande Amore'

“Well, would you look who it is!” Luigi Lucheni swaggered into Rudolf's tomb and smirked at what he found. Death, his most great majesty, was sitting atop the coffin with his head in his hands and a frown on his face.

“What do you want?” The dejected immortal asked, not even bothering to glance his way.

Luigi laughed. “I thought you'd be playing happy families in the afterlife now, with her...I could've sworn I heard her begging you for a kiss earlier.”

Death sighed and shifted minutely, lifting his chin to the light. He opened his eyes and stared at the unwelcome intruder. “Do shut up.”

But Luigi was in the mood to prod and provoke and he sidled nearer, aware that there was an audience to impress. “What's the matter?” He feigned concern. “Couldn't get it up?” Death was always interrupting his scenes and stealing his lines, damn the bastard...and yet, sometimes he felt they were truly one...

“I don't want her now, not like this.”

Luigi rolled his eyes. The man spent nearly all his energy wheedling, begging and trying to seduce poor little Sissi, and yet when she cried out for him he played hard to get! He brought her dead things: birds, pets, _children_ , like he was her damned cat, but now, when she wanted to play, he had scratched her hand away. He snorted. Poor, poor Elisabeth. Poor Rudolf too. He knocked on the lid of the coffin and laughed again when Death jerked in surprise.

“How was it?” He enquired, jumping up to sit beside him. “With the silly Prince?”

Death took on a dreamy look, a sated smile spreading across his angular face. His skin, white as a ghost, had a bluish tint in the eerie mausoleum light. His hair was long enough that it spread across the wood between them and Luigi could feel the soft brush of it against his fingers.

“Rudolf was special, so sweet,” Death began.

“So whiny,” Luigi added, “so weak.”

Death growled. “What do you want Lucheni? You know very well how long you have to wait for your turn. Don't you have some Habsburg memorabilia to sell? Or rebellion to incite?”

Luigi grinned. He did have some Sissi postcards in his pocket. Maybe he could fetch a good price for them from one so completely obsessed. Boldly, he reached out a hand and traced the line of Death's jaw, his smile turning sly when a long-fingered hand came up to stop him. Death squeezed his wrist, pressing hard against his veins, and narrowed his eyes.

“I'm not in the mood for games.”

“Oh come on. Games are your speciality. And dress up, its seems. I saw that doctor costume. Very authentic.”

The spark was coming back. Death's lips curled in that strange, elegantly feral way they often did, and his eyes flashed. In an instant Luigi was on his back atop the coffin, Death straddling his hips and pinning his hands. Beneath them, Rudolf lay cold and grey. It was so wonderfully terrible.

“I'm beginning to think you're just horny, Lucheni...” Death leant close, his lips a breath away. Luigi struggled, unafraid. His part in the story was not yet done, he had no reason to fear. “Shall we two sing a duet, or dance?” He ground down against Luigi's rapidly hardening cock and the Italian groaned, throwing his head back and letting himself feel, just for a second.

He didn't want to complain, or to say _pay attention to me_. No, he let his clever mouth garner attention when and where he could. But Rudolf had been a _child_ , and Sissi was...well, there were too many words for what she was, but he was Death's _tool_ , his hand, in the end...didn't he deserve some focus?

He thrust his hips up and ripped one of his hands free to tangle his fingers in that lustrous hair, yanking it as hard as he dared. Death hissed and touched Luigi's face, his nails dragging against skin. Then he bent his head and licked a stripe from jaw to cheekbone. Luigi shuddered, an icy sensation making him shiver.

It was intoxicating. He wanted a kiss like never before.

Death was laughing now, smiling so smugly as Luigi rutted helplessly against him. Was he affected at all? The Italian couldn't tell and didn't care. Look, Elisabeth! See Death and your demise entwined on your son's grave! Biting his lip, Luigi stuttered in his movements, clutching at the other man's shoulders and closing his eyes as he came.

Silence reigned as he breathed heavily. Death climbed off him and straightened his long coat, tossing his hair over his shoulder.

The light dimmed and then, abruptly, the scene changed.


End file.
